Tension
by thedoctorpottergleek
Summary: A drabble for the mun who plays the Kyo to my Mori. Our muses have a strong senpai-kohai relationship (yes, Kyo's in the Ouran 'verse) but my brain decided to crack ship them. Just some unresolved tension that happens when Mori's sleepy. M for language and semi-sexual things.


Usually disclaimers apply~

* * *

"GET OFF, PERVERT! I'M NO KID, ALRIGHT!" Kyo squirmed to relieve himself from the grasp to no avail. "AND STOP IT WITH THE HAIR!"

"But it's soft," Mori replied with a grin, "like a cat." _Hm._ He hummed softly as he gently stroked Kyo's flame kissed hair. It really was something especially when it caught the sunlight; it seemed to attain a certain glow and become a myriad of warm colours lending it even greater depth. _Beautiful. Unusual. Just like Kyo._

Even though the boy walked around with a frown on his face — almost — constantly, there was no denying that he was in fact quite good looking. He knew that some of the girls found him quite cute and would approach him but his scary and intimidating air — it rivalled Kasanoda's — prevented them from doing so. _Which is just as well._ Kyo wasn't exactly the most easy going guy around girls anyway. _But why?_ It wasn't because he was gay; they'd already established that and it wasn't because he was afraid either…

_Strange boy. So very, very strange. All rage and anger… yet with an aching loneliness inside. He pushes everyone away who attempts get close… for his sake or theirs? Confused. Young. __** h**__. You put up such giant walls to shield yourself from hurting — though you say it's to prevent others from hurting. Either way… it's a lose lose situation, Kyo-kun. Is this really how you want to live; in fear of what could happen if you did open up to the one person who cares about you no matter what?_

"Bakayaro." It was no louder than a whisper but he knew that the younger male had heard him. _Koitsu…_ "Do you ever stop to think about other people or are you too self-absorbed to see how your detrimental behaviour affects everyone around you?" Takashi's usually low voice became sharper as if it had a steel edge to it. How long could the boy run away from the facts? _How long until someone __**does**__ get hurt? _"Baka…" his voice was softer now, melancholy even. _Stupid, __** d**__ boy._ "Someday you'll have to stop running away from your problems and face them head on. And with a hard head like yours it shouldn't be too hard."

_Huh._ Mori chuckled, the deep sound reverberating around his chest. Why did this kohai make him so serious? _Maybe I'm the idiot here._ Even Tamaki's and Hikaru's inability to face — find — their inner feelings rarely got him this worked up. _What does this mean?_ It wasn't like he and Kyo were even friends; they barely got along. But yet… somehow there was a modicum of respect from both parties, a 'meet-me-halfway' type of mentality that made their relationship work. _A strong senpai-kohai relationship._ Strong despite their different natures. _Hm._ He really _was_ spending too much time with the Host Club — particularly the idiot king — to be thinking like this.

_Ah. I think too much. And he doesn't think enough._ "Gomennasai, Kyo," Takashi whispered, his voice unusually tight. _What is happening to me? __** t.**_Thoughts… too many of them swirled around inside his head. Wasn't his kohai supposed to be the one who was confused and hurting (why was _he_ hurting)? Suddenly he felt tired, tired and oh so old. _No, I'm too young to be feeling like this. But why does my chest hurt? This feeling… it can't be._

_I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, and I'm sorry for what you will think of me. _Lightly, so lightly it could be taken for a mistake, Mori brushed his lips against Kyo's exposed neck. He felt the younger male stiffen and knew was about to bite his head off. Swiftly he grabbed his chin and turned his face towards his and kissed him deeply, effectively cutting off his cursing. Lips melded together and hands buried themselves in silky hair, bodies drawing close eliminating all space between them.

_Du dum du dum_. _Du dum du dum._ Their hearts beat in unison as they let their base instincts take over, washing away any semblance of hesitation. Hands roamed, searching, touching, **_ g_**. Clothes. Under clothes. Smooth skin and rippling muscles. What was he doing? Takashi broke the kiss and pulled away his chest heaving slightly and his face flushed. This… this wasn't right.

"Gomen—"  
"Shut. Up."  
"I—"

His eyes widened as Kyo tugged fiercely on his tie and found himself in yet another passionate kiss. _What? _All thoughts were blotted out by Kyo's hand finding their way underneath his shirt, inching their way upwards, nails digging in. _Koitsu._ He retaliated by nipping at the ginger's lip which elicited a gasp and "you bastard" before giving into a low groan as he turned his attention to his pale neck. The younger male shivered as Mori kissed the sensitive area right below his ear and gently nipped at his jawline before coming back up for another kiss.

This time is was it was gentle and soft, chaste even. Kyo's lips were slightly chapped — probably from all that yelling and cursing — giving them a rough edge which felt oddly nice against Takashi's smooth ones. Tongues darted to and fro, intertwining and then separating in an odd dance. Once more he buried his hands in his kohai's brilliant hair, gently tilting his head to give him better access to his mouth. A contented sigh escaped him as he felt a gentle tugging on his hair. _Hm? He knows what I like. Interesting._ Gently he broke the kiss and let his head fall forward so that their foreheads were touching.

Their uniforms were disheveled, wrinkled and with random buttons undone. Miraculously both their ties were still on in one piece — to be honest Kyo looked hotter that way. Not that he thought of him like that in the first place. This… had been a lapse of judgement — not a mistake — but a lapse of judgement that was not to be repeated. _Too bad. No! What am I thinking? This will never work._ "Hey, senpai?" Kyo's questioning but arrogant voice brought him out of his thoughts. "I thought you were supposed t' teach me some moves so I could kick that damned Rat's ass to hell and back; I sure as hell ain't gonna kiss him to death."

Takashi's lips formed a small smirk as he disengaged himself from the grinning youth. _That cocky brat. _"I still am. You have to properly warm up your muscles before you start any sort of training," he countered tonelessly but his onyx eyes twinkled in amusement. "Now let's see if you've improved at all." Kyo's eyes narrowed as threw himself forward with a mighty yell, "WHAT THE HELL'S THA' SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" _Normality. Boredom._

_Forgive me father  
for I have  
d._


End file.
